Time will tell
by Lima Dolores
Summary: La guerre est dure. La vie est compliquée. L'amour est une catastrophe. L'histoire d'une jeune fille qui cherchait juste sa place dans un monde noir d'illusion, mais ici rien n'est simple. But, Home is where the heart is, no? Finally, time will tell ...
1. Mauvais départ

Bonjour!

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, exepté la famille Connor qui est de mon invention, ainsi que Maïa.

Bon je vous laisse lire ;)

* * *

_**A good beginning, makes a good ending... and if it's a bad?**_

Comme tous les 1er septembre, la gare de Londres était pleine de monde.

Et comme tous les 1er septembre, le quai de la voie 9 ¾ également. Les élèves de la première à la dernière année étaient là, ainsi que leurs parents, afin de leur dire au revoir. Ils ne reverraient plus jusqu'aux vacances de noël.

Mais cette année, la foule semblait être plus importante que d'habitude, mais cela n'étonnait personne. En effet, chacun avait suivi les gros titres de cette été, et notamment, la destruction du pensionnat féminin d'Irlande, et le meurtre de sa directrice, par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses sbires, les mangemorts. Ce nouveau mage noir faisait maintenant parler de lui depuis 7 ans, et ses attaques, de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes, donnaient du fil à retorde aux aurors. On ne comptait plus le nombre de personne qui s'était retrouvé à St-mangouste à cause de lui, ou pire, qui s'était vu se faire enterrer définitivement 6 pieds sous terre, comme cette pauvre directrice.

Enfin, cette école ayant été détruite, il avait été décidé que ses jeunes élèves suivraient dorénavant leur cursus scolaire dans l'école de magie anglaise. C'est pourquoi cette année, Poudlard avait vu ses rangs grandirent pour accueillir 200 élèves de plus, répartis sur les 7 années de scolarité.

Mais revenons sur le quai 9 ¾. A quelques minutes du départ, rare étaient les élèves qui étaient déjà monté dans le train, la plupart restant avec leurs parents jusqu'au signal de départ. Mais beaucoup étaient curieux aussi. Les premières années découvraient une nouvelle ambiance, et principalement les enfants de né-moldu, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de magie avant l'été. Quant aux autres, ils étaient simplement curieux de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler les jeunes irlandaises, enfin notamment la gente masculine de Poudlard. Ils les relooké du coin de l'œil les unes après les autres.

Une des filles sortaient du lot. Il est vrai qu'elle était belle. Grande, bien formée, sa taille fine et sa peau blanche attirait presque plus le regard des hommes que ses longs cheveux rouge et ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle devait avoir dans les 17 ans, ou un peu plus peut-être.

Elle portait une petite jupe dans les bleus marins, et un tee-shirt beige et bleu. Le tout agrémentait de talon et d'une jolie veste bleue également, lui donnait une sacrée allure.

Cette jolie jeune fille s'appelait Rose Connor, et avait été pensionnaire à l'école d'Irlande depuis ses 11ans. Maintenant, elle devait faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, et cela l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. En effet, Rose adorait son ancienne école plus que tout. Elle s'y était sentie plus vivante que jamais durant les 6 années qu'elle avait passées là-bas, et apprendre qu'elle n'y retournerait jamais l'avait rendu triste.

Surtout que maintenant elle devait étudier dans une école en _Angleterre._ Rose _détestait_ l'Angleterre, et tout ce qui s'en approchait. Ça lui rappelait la guerre, les meurtres, et surtout son père.

Pourquoi diable devait-elle quitter l'Irlande ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Mais ce départ faisait au moins un heureux : son frère. Et cette fois ci, elle avait plus que bien comprit la raison.

Mais parlons un peu de sa famille. Rose était une sang-pur, descendante de deux grandes familles irlandaises, bien que depuis quelques années, la famille Connor avait réinstallée le manoir familial en Angleterre. Néanmoins, son père étant le deuxième fils de la famille, il n'hérita pas du manoir, et, après leur mariage, son père et sa mère s'installèrent donc en Irlande dans le manoir des O'Brien, sa famille maternelle. Et c'est pourquoi enfant, son père, Wilfried Connor, lui faisait déjà des éloges sur l'Angleterre, et racontait combien ce pays était bien mieux que L'Irlande, et que plus tard, la jeune fille ferait mieux d'épouser un Anglais.

Pourtant, depuis toute petite, Rose aimait l'Irlande. Ses grands champs de verdure, ses moutons, et toute cette belle nature qui était toujours si sauvage. De plus, avec sa chevelure rouge, elle avait tout d'une parfaite irlandaise, tout comme sa mère, Ovivia O'Brien, et Rose Connor en était très fière.

Son frère, Bradley, de 5 ans son ainé, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, tenant plus du côté paternel. Comme leur père, il arborait donc des cheveux bouclés marron, qui tombait sur ses yeux marron également. Leur seul point commun était leur taille, car tous deux atteignaient le mètre 75.

Bien qu'ils fussent frère et sœur, les deux ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendu, et même petite, Rose trouvait son frère trop distant et trop froid avec elle.

Mais elle n'était plus une petite fille, et plus le temps passait, plus son frère tentait de s'immiscer dans sa vie, et Rose ne supportait pas cela.

C'est pourquoi elle avait tant aimée l'école Irlandaise, et que son frère était tellement content que cette école fut détruite. A Poudlard, il y avait tous les frères et les sœurs de ses « amis » qui pourraient garder un œil sur elle. Ils en avaient même eu l'ordre. Et pour Rose, c'était aussi stressant qu'humiliant. Elle allait devoir faire le deuil de sa tranquillité.

Rhha ! Elle détestait son frère ! En plus d'être un parfait adorateur des idées de sang-pur, il vouait un culte au seigneur des ténèbres, et se vantait d'être l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Mais uniquement en petit comité, car à cette époque il n'était pas bon de crier sur les toits que vous étiez un mangemorts. Et même si la majorité de la communauté sorcière avait des soupçons concernant les coupables, les gens n'osaient trop rien dire, de peur de représailles.

Et son frère faisait partie des personnes que le monde craignait, tout comme son père avant lui. En effet, Wilfried Connor avait été l'un des premiers mangemorts, néanmoins il fut arrêté par les aurors il y a peu, et conduit à Askaban, la prison des sorciers. Il ne représentait donc plus aucun danger, mais le nom des Connor était resté dans l'esprit des gens. En même temps, avant d'être arrêté définitivement, il avait tué pas mal d'aurors et d'innocents et parmi eux, sa propre femme.

Mais Rose n'aimait pas parler du passé, et préférait toujours aller de l'avant. Et pour l'heure, cela voulait dire se débarrasser de son frère pour monter dans le train, qui s'apprêtait désormais à partir.

Elle se tourna donc vers lui.

« Bon, et bien au revoir, nous nous reverrons aux vacances de noël j'imagine, lui dit-elle.

-En effet, répondit-il. N'oublie pas ce dont nous avons parlé ce matin. Aucun écart, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

Bradley lui avait fait le matin même un discours sur l'importance du savoir vivre et du bon comportement pour les sang-pur, qui revenait à éviter, insulter, et envoyer des sorts sur les sang-impurs, et participer activement aux conversations le-seigneur-des-ténèbres-est-l'être-le-plus-incroyable-du-monde-et-j'aurai-très-bientôt-le-grand-honneur-de-le-servir dans la salle commune de Serpentard, car il était bien sur exclu qu'elle soit envoyée ailleurs. D'abord, cela l'avait fait rire, mais après s'être pris quelques sortilèges pour la punir de son insolence, elle avait abdiqué à tout ce que son frère lui disait. Et oui, finit de rêver, bonjour la réalité. Et la réalité pour une sang-pur digne de son rang et de son nom était celle-là. Obéir à ses parents, se marier, obéir à son mari, devenir mangemorts, obéir au seigneur des ténèbres, et faire des enfants, si ce dernier ne vous tuez pas avant. Bel avenir.

Mais bon, de ce côté-là, Rose s'estimait encore heureuse, comparer à d'autres. En effet, même si elle n'était pas encore marier, il était plus ou moins prévu depuis longtemps, sauf grand retournement de situation, qu'elle épouse Regulus Black, sang-pur de son âge. Regulus était lui aussi un parfait petit sang-pur et à coup sûr futur mangemort, mais il était encore assez respectueux envers les filles, et plutôt beau garçon. Rose et lui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, et s'étaient toujours bien entendus.

Oui, elle pouvait donc s'estimait heureuse, car elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire, comme son amie Narcissa Black, la cousine de Regulus. La malchanceuse s'était marié durant l'été avec l'un des plus odieux des mangemorts, et qui avait bien 5 ans de plus qu'elle : Lucius Malfoy.

La veille du mariage, Rose était arrivée en catastrophe dans le manoir des Black afin de consoler Narcissa, en pleur, qui soutenait que sa vie était gâché avant même d'avoir commencé, et Rose n'avait pas vraiment su quoi lui répondre étant donné qu'elle pensait exactement comme son amie.

Elle avait d'ailleurs exposé ses théories concernant le mariage arrangé à son père quelques années auparavant, mais celui-ci s'était grandement fâché, et Rose avait encore ce souvenir en mémoire. C'est probablement depuis ce jour qu'elle avait décidé d'accepter la vie qui s'offrait à elle, et d'être celle qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire la digne héritière des Connor.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait dû promettre à son frère pour qu'il la laisse tranquille ce jour-là.

« Oui, lui répondit-elle simplement.

-De toute façon, je serais mis au courant de tes moindres faits et gestes, ajouta-il. »

'Qu'elle réjouissance' pensa-elle. Penser seulement.

Car même si extérieurement, elle n'en laissait rien paraître, le monde dans lequel elle évoluait l'horrifier. Les meurtres, les assassinats, les trahisons… toutes ces choses formaient le lot quotidien des sang-pur, même si ils savaient honorablement le cacher derrière leur influence et leur richesse. Mais Rose n'était pas de celle qui se voilait la face, et elle se rendait bien compte que pour survivre dans ce monde-là, elle allait devoir commettre des choses terribles, et mêmes pires encore. Bientôt ce serait à son tour de torturer et de tuer les hommes, les femmes et les enfants, le visage caché derrière le masque des mangemorts. Et finalement, elle se dégoutait elle-même.

Et même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer tellement c'était inconcevable, dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle se disait que la vie aurait été plus simple si elle était née Potter, Londubat, Weasley, Prewett ou encore Brown, toutes ces familles dîtes traitre à leur sang, mais dont les enfants pouvaient grandir et décider comme bon ils leur semblaient de leur avenir. Ils avaient même le droit de choisir leur époux et leur épouse eux-mêmes…

Oui, intérieurement, Rose rêvait d'une toute autre vie, mais extérieurement, personne ne pouvait voir ses hésitations et ses doutes, car elle avait tout elle aussi d'une parfaite petite sang-pur. Elle avait le port hautain, l'allure digne et élancé, ne souriait ni ne parlait presque jamais, sauf pour insulter les autres personnes, car elle était bien sûr très intolérante. Extérieurement seulement.

« Je ne te décevrai pas, répondit-elle après un instant.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je viendrai te chercher avant noël. Au revoir. »

Et il transplana.

La jeune fille laissa inconsciemment un sourire flotter sur le bout de ses lèvres en voyant son frère disparaître, mais fut rappelée à l'ordre par Regulus, qui se tenait à côté.

« Dépêches-toi, lui dit-il. Le train va partir. »

Et, la prenant par le bras, il la fit monter dans le train, et la conduit dans le dernier des wagons, dans le compartiment « réservé » au sang-pur.

Là, elle retrouva son amie Narcissa. Cette dernière était pareille à la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi lisses et soyeux, et ses yeux gris avaient gardé leur éternelle froideur. La seule différence avec avant était l'alliance qu'elle portait à son doigt, preuve que son nom avait désormais changé, et qu'elle appartenait dorénavant à la famille Malfoy.

Les deux filles s'embrassèrent. Malgré les apparences, elles avaient beaucoup de points communs, notamment leur manière de voir les choses. Certes Narcissa ne fabulait pas et croyait réellement à la supériorité des sang-pur mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse blesser et tuer des enfants, voir même parfois des nourrissons. Elle était très protectrice, et adorait tout ce qui touchait aux enfants, et il lui tardait de fonder sa propre famille, même si elle aurait souhaité pour ses enfants un autre père, peut-être moins violent, que celui-ci.

Pourtant, aussi triste que cette union est pu la rendre, le sourire qu'elle arborait disait le contraire.

« Bonjour Narcissa, lui dit Rose en lui rendant son sourire et en s'installant sur un des bancs libres. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien et toi Tara ? Contente de rentrer à Poudlard ?» Lui répondit-elle.

Tara était le deuxième prénom de Rose. Très courant en Irlande, Rose préférait que son entourage proche l'appelle ainsi, car cela lui rappelait ses origines qu'elle aimait tant.

« Oui, je le suis. Même si je me demande encore comment je vais bien pourvoir faire pour survivre dans un tel environnement, dit-elle tandis que les gens la regardaient sans comprendre, attendant la suite. L'odeur nauséabonde des sang-impur empeste jusqu'ici !

Tous les jeunes présents explosèrent de rire après la déclaration de Tara, qui eut un petit rictus quant à son effet. 'Si je commence ainsi, peut-être me ficheront-ils la paix, et ne me colleront pas aux basques 24/24 comme mon frère le leur a demandé' pensa-t-elle.

Après quelques heures de discutions, elle en apprit plus sur les gens dit « de bonnes familles » avec qui elle allait devoir partager son année. Il y avait, en plus de Narcissa et de Regulus, 3 autres enfants de familles influentes en septième année.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Ryan Travers, qui parlait tout le temps, et ses phrases étaient en prime toujours agrémentées d'un commentaire salace. Pas vraiment gâté par mère nature, on avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait abattue un marteau sur son visage le rendant… indescriptible. Il était vraiment répugnant.

Ensuite venait Steve Wilkes. Lui plutôt petit et trapu, avait hérité d'une chevelure blonde qui lui donnait un air d'ange, ce qu'il n'était pas du tout. Il passait son temps à rire des commentaires de Travers, et à critiquer tous les sang-impur qui passait par là. C'est lui qui cherchait les confrontations.

Les deux garçons avaient l'air bien ami, mais bien qu'ils soient des sang-pur, leurs familles n'étaient pas à la hauteur de celle des Black, des Malfoy ou des Connor. Rose avait eu le droit de trainer avec eux, mais son frère lui avait ordonné de se rappeler que ces personnes n'étaient pas de son rang, contrairement au dernier occupant du compartiment.

Il était assis sur la banquette en face de Tara, à la place à côté de la fenêtre par laquelle il jetait constamment des coups d'œil, comme si le simple fait d'être là l'ennuyait. Il jouait nonchalamment avec sa baguette magique, et son allure ténébreuse avec sa couche de cheveux d'ébène finissait de lui donner cet air dangereux. Et ça pour sûr il l'était.

Autant pour la plupart on ignorait l'âge auquel ils avaient lancé leur premier sortilège impardonnable, autant pour d'autre tout le monde le savait, du aux nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient.

Et pour ce qui concernait Antonin Dolohov, personne n'ignorait qu'il n'en était pas à son premier meurtre. Et il faisait vraiment très peur, même à Tara.

En parlant de lui, il avait enfin décidé d'ouvrir la bouche, car il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début du voyage.

« Et comment se porte ton frère, Rose ? Je déplore le fait de ne pas l'avoir beaucoup vu cet été, dit-il.

-Il était très occuper, répondit Tara avec un sourire de circonstance sachant bien que son frère avait passé son été auprès du seigneur des ténèbres.

-C'est dommage, enchaina Dolohov. Je le trouve d'une agréable compagnie, ce qui malheureusement se fait rare. »

Il parlait bien sûr de Wilkes et de Travers, et les deux concernés, bien que l'ayant compris, ne dirent rien et baissèrent la tête. Tel était l'attitude que l'on attendait d'eux. Dolohov, pas gêné pour un sou, continua en regardant Tara dans les yeux.

« J'espère que c'est là une caractéristique commune à toute la famille. »

Tara acquiesça, et la conversation repris son cours après que Dolohov se soit à nouveau enfermé dans son mutisme. Ce type était vraiment bizarre.

Au bout de quelques heures de trajet, Tara s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons de voyage et sortis du compartiment en direction des toilettes. Puis elle décida de se balader un peu dans le train, ayant bien envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

Plus elle avançait dans le train, et plus elle se disait qu'il y avait définitivement trop d'élèves à Poudlard. Les passages étaient constamment bouchés, et les rires et les conversations ajoutés aux grognements de mécontentements de ceux qui se retrouvaient coincé dans les couloirs créaient une cacophonie monstre.

Mais étrangement, Tara se sentait à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens, du moins bien plus que dans son compartiment aux côtés de Dolohov.

Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit des cris derrière elle.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le couloir était débouché, et maintenant c'était elle qui avait créé un autre blocage.

Sans s'excuser, elle se décala pour laisser les autres personnes passer.

Mais un groupe de garçon en avait profité pour engager la conversation. Il faut dire que depuis le début du trajet, beaucoup de rumeurs avaient déjà circulé sur la jeune rousse aperçue par tous à la gare.

« Salut ! lui dit un des garçons.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle froidement. Je ne crois pas vous connaître. »

Ils se lancèrent des regards étonnés.

« Heu… non, reprit un autre qui lui ressemblait étonnamment (probablement son frère jumeau), c'est justement pour ça qu'on vient parler. »

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire gêné et en se grattant la tête, tandis que ses potes jaugeaient Tara de haut en bas avec des airs appréciateurs. Et la jeune fille n'aimait pas du tout cela. Et ça ne lui donnait pas _du tout_ envie d'être gentil avec eux, alors pourquoi faire des efforts ?

« Dans ce cas je m'excuse, mais je ne parle pas aux sang-impur », dit-elle hautainement.

Tara se retint de rire devant leur yeux globuleux et leurs mâchoires pendantes. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça. L'un des jumeaux qui lui avait parlé avait l'air très en colère comme en témoignaient les éclairs que ses yeux semblaient lancé. Ah, d'un coup, ça devenait moins drôle.

« Répètes un peu ça, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

-Sans problème : je disais que je ne souhaitais pas discuter avec vous, de peur que vos mauvaises ondes d'être inférieur viennent perturber mon bon sens. Je suis une Connor, vous me devais le respect, ce qui inclue dans ce cas précis le fait de vous taire et d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Vos cerveaux, si toute fois vous en êtes pourvu, ont-ils réussi à capter l'information cette fois ?

-Une Connor dis-tu ? Et bien Mademoiselle Connor, je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de superbe alors que vous êtes seule face à 5 « sang-impur ». Messieurs, et si nous apprenions à la jolie dame ce qu'on appelle chez nous le respect ? dit-il alors que les 5 sortaient leurs baguettes.

'Oulala, je crois que je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prennent les choses' pensa Tara en sortant elle aussi sa baguette, imitant les garçons. Car ils avaient soulevé un point plutôt intéressant. 5 contre une. Pas besoin d'être un sang-pur pour faire le calcul. Et coincé dans ce petit couloir, le dos collé au mur, Tara se dit que l'année commençait vraiment merveilleusement bien pour elle.

« Laissez-là ! »

Ah ! Loué soit Regulus, il arrivait vraiment au moment opportun, et accompagné de Dolohov, pour une fois qu'il pourrait servir à quelque chose. Car dès que les garçons s'aperçurent de sa présence, ils perdirent toute envie agressive. Il faut dire que Tara non plus n'aurait pas eu envie de lui chercher des noises.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais voilà les frères traîtres à leur sang, et leur bande de primate impur. » s'écria ce dernier.

-Dolohov…, soupira l'un des jumeaux.

-Dîtes-moi, vos parents aussi impur soit-il, ne vous ont pas appris que l'on ne s'en prenait pas aux filles ? reprit-il.

-Tu peux parler, mais mes parents à moi n'ont pas comme passion de tuer et de torturer des innocents, femmes et enfants compris ! » Dit son frère.

'Bien envoyé' pensa Tara.

« Effectivement, vu qu'ils… ils quoi déjà ? Mais oui… votre père est mort, ça je m'en rappelle très bien. Quant à votre mère… hum… Regulus ? dit Dolohov.

-Mère dépressive et alcoolique suite aux décès du dit époux. Il se dit même qu'elle aurait tenté de sauter de la fenêtre du troisième étage du manoir pour « rejoindre » son époux cet été, continua Regulus tandis que les deux frères blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Mais malgré tous ces imprévues, vous avez comme eu une merveilleuse nouvelle à fêter dans la famille, non ? La naissance du deuxième gosse de votre chère sœur Molly et de son époux Arthur Weasley. Enfin, avec des parents pareils, je ne vous dit pas la tête des gosses, les pauvres. Enfin, voilà la déchéance des Prewett, si ce n'est pas malheureux tout ça, finit-il en souriant. »

Tara rigola. Après tout, la réplique était fameuse. Les deux frères étaient donc les jumeaux de la famille Prewett. Statut : Traître à leur sang + maison : Gryffondor = Personnes infréquentables.

Tara avait bien retenu la leçon.

Et les deux concernés lui lancèrent un regard noir et se tournèrent vers Regulus et Dolohov, leur jurant qu'ils allaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient osé dire.

Mais comme souvent lorsque les disputes deviennent intéressantes, les préfets arrivèrent et séparèrent les deux clans en les disputant.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Dolohov ! lança l'un des deux frères, Fabian ou Gideo… Gedion...Gideon. Enfin, Tara ne souvenait plus trop de leurs prénoms.

-Et toi non plus Black, renchérit l'autre.

-Mais bien sûr, leur répondit Tara en rejoignant Regulus qui la prit dans ses bras. Mais voyez-vous, il ne suffit pas d'un courage stupide et sans limite pour pouvoir sauver le monde. L'intelligence est requise pour se faire une place dans la vie, et vous n'en faîtes visiblement pas un grande usage. Mais dans votre cas, même la plus grande jugeote du monde n'y ferait rien, l'impureté est un tare irréversible est malheureusement héréditaire. Dommage pour vous, finit-elle dans une mimique hautaine. »

Là, même les préfets furent choqués par la dureté des paroles.

-Ne crois pas que l'on t'oublie Connor, cracha l'un des jumeaux. Tes discours à deux noises, on s'en fiche, et que ce soit la prochaine semaine ou dans un mois, il y aura bien un moment où tu vas te retrouver seule, et crois-moi que là tu paieras.

-Un Prewett proférant des menaces ? Finalement vous n'êtes peut-être pas tous des cas si désespéré que cela, répondit Tara, sûre d'elle, même si au fond elle n'en menait pas large.

-Si tu le dis, reprit un ami des jumeaux. N'empêche, à ta place, la prochaine fois que je sentirais nos « ondes d'être inférieurs », je me méfierais. A bientôt, princesse des glaces.

Et sur ces mots, chacun retourna dans son compartiment.

Mais Tara ne pouvait s'empêcher de les tourner et de les retourner dans sa tête. Elle n'était pas une princesse des glaces ! Sa couleur était le rouge, et ses cheveux flamboyants ne cessaient de le montrer, bien qu'elle est remarquée qu'ils se ternissaient avec le temps. Et puis elle était sauvage, comme le feu de l'Irlande. Oui elle l'était au fond… bien au fond…

Le voyage continua sans encombre, et ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Le train se vida doucement, puis la bande de sang-pur sortit à son tour du train. Après que Wilkes est bousculé quelques deuxièmes années au passage, ils attinrent les calèches. Tara regarda d'un drôle d'œil les espèces de chevaux qui les tiraient et se tourna vers Regulus :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Puis, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas sa demande, précisa qu'elle voulait parler des chevaux devant les calèches. Mais il avait l'air toujours aussi perdu.

« Ce sont des Sombrals, lui répondit finalement Dolohov. Ces créatures ne sont visibles que par ceux qui ont _vu_ la mort, » expliqua-t-il comme si cette idée l'enchantait, contrairement à Tara qui se dépêcha de monter dans la calèche pour ne plus les voir, ce qui bien sur fit rire le sorcier.

Durant le trajet, Tara regarda le paysage, et elle du bien avoué que de là où elle était, l'école était belle et surtout immense. Toutes les lumières semblaient être allumés, et Poudlard brillait de mille feux. Le château était entouré d'un immense foret qui recouvrait toute la surface des collines environnantes. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur les eaux du lac, qui était lui aussi en proportion Poudlardienne, c'est-à-dire qu'il était gigantesque. L'ensemble était très réussi, ce qui ressemblait peu à l'image dont Tara se faisait de l'Angleterre.

Elle se dit avec sagesse que cette année lui réservait encore d'autres surprises. Si seulement elle avait su combien !

Après être arrivé, chacun partit s'installer dans la grande salle, et Tare resta dans le hall après que Narcissa lui est souhaitée bonne chance.

Là, elle se retrouva donc avec les premières années, et toutes ses camarades de l'école Irlandaise. Ca, elle s'en serait bien passée.

Tara ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec ses camarades. L'école n'était pas réputé pour être une école propre aux sang-pur, mais Tara y était allée car elle voulait rester en Irlande, et à l'époque sa mère avait fait pression auprès de son père qui, bizarrement accepta.

Elle s'était donc retrouvée dans cette école où dès le début, elle avait été rejetée. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi. Après tout, elle ne faisait que répéter ce qu'elle entendait chez elle, et chez elle, les mots « sang de bourbe » et « créatures inférieurs » revenaient souvent, ce qui avait été moyennement accepté, et la jeune fille s'était souvent retrouvé en retenu pour « comportement déplacé et irrespectueux ».

Puis, une fille avait commencé à lui parler. Elle était de sang-mêlé, donc impur, mais… elle était vraiment gentil, et avait dit vouloir aider Tara à changer d'attitude, ce qu'elle accepta.

Et très vite, les deux filles devinrent amies, et Tara oublia ses principes de sang-pur, malgré les étés désastreux qu'elles passaient chez elle où son père et son frère la punissaient pour son mauvais comportement de « traître ». Elle avait une vrai amie, et cela lui suffisait.

Mais durant leur 6ème année, bien après la mort de la mère de Tara, les parents de son amie moururent. Mais pire encore, de la main du père de Tara. C'est d'ailleurs pour ce meurtre qu'il fut emprisonné.

Mais cela avait placé un gouffre entre les deux filles, ce que Tara n'avait jamais vraiment compris, et qu'elle trouvait injuste. Certes elle avait compris le désespoir de la jeune fille, mais pas son rejet. Car Tara n'y été pour rien ! Et elle avait haï son père encore plus, si cela était possible. Il lui avait pris sa mère, puis sa meilleure amie.

Mais la solitude avait fait que Tara était revenu à son ancienne éducation, car une chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter était d'être seule.

Et elle était maintenant là, seule, au milieu de toutes ces filles qui piaillaient d'impatience. Pour sûr, sa superbe en prenez un coup. Et elle eut tout le loisir d'observer son ancienne amie, discutant non loin d'elle.

Maïa Lupin était pareille à elle-même. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours rejoints en deux nattes qui tombaient des deux côtés de sa tête, encadrant ses petits yeux miel. Elle n'était pas très grande, et très fine, ce qui lui donnait un air très mignon. Mais son charme venait surtout de sa grande bonté, de sa malice, de sa joie et de sa bonne humeur et de sa gentillesse sans limite. C'était une fille adorable.

Même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, Tara aurait aimé qu'elle lui donne une chance de prouver sa valeur l'an passé, car au fon elle tenait beaucoup à Maïa, et son attitude l'avait déçu. Même si elle la comprenait.

Le silence se fit dans le hall. Une femme aux cheveux marron tenu en un chignon très serré était en train de leur expliquer avec sévérité le déroulement de la répartition.

Après 5 minutes de discours, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, et tout le monde put rentrer dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Elle était, comme son nom l'indique, très grande, afin d'accueillir tous les élèves. 4 tables, une pour chaque maisons, étaient aligné dans la longueur, et une cinquième, en largeur au fond de la salle, accueillait les professeurs.

Les nouveaux élèves marchèrent jusqu'au choipeau magique, posé devant la table des professeurs, qui décidait de la répartition des élèves.

Après qu'il est chanté, comme de coutume dernièrement, une chanson sur l'importance de la solidarité dans les temps de guerre, la répartition commença, par les premières années.

« Anouihlt Sullivan !

-Poufsouffle !

-Tanaka Michiko !

-Serdaigle !

-Nott Margaret !

-Serpentard !

… deuxième année … Troisième … quatrième … cinquième … sixième … Ah, les septièmes !

- Bunning Mary-alice!

-Gryffondor!

- Stanford Julia!

- Serdaigle!

- Connor Rose!

Certains noms, tel que Nott ou Connor, attiraient plus l'attention que d'autres, c'est pourquoi lorsque Tara monta les marches et s'installa, le tout avec toute la grâce et la dignité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, tout le monde la regarda.

Puis lorsque l'on posa le choipeau sur sa tête, des chuchotements partout dans la salle se firent entendre. On parlait de son père bien sûr.

'Tiens, une deuxième Connor ! Je ne savais pas que Bradley avait une sœur' s'écria une voie dans sa tête. 'En tout cas, vous n'avez pas grand-chose en commun' continua-t-elle.

'Oui, mais ça j'aurais pu le deviner toute seule' pensa Tara.

'C'est vrai. Mais alors ou vais-je te…'

'Serpentard !'

'Serpentard… vraiment ? pourquoi ?'

'Parce que… mon frère sera content…'

'Je vois. Je ne pensais pas t'y mettre mais si c'est ce que tu désires. Néanmoins, laisse-moi te donner un conseil. C'est _ta_ vie qui vaut la peine d'être vécue, pas celle que les autres te donnent.'

Et avant que Tara est pu lui demander plus d'explication, il s'était écriait le nom de la maison qui serait la sienne durant l'année : Serpentard.

Aucune surprise, tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. C'est parfait.

La jeune fille rejoignit donc Narcissa, Regulus et les autres à la table des Serpentards, qui la félicitèrent, puis chacun se tut pour regarder la fin de la répartition.

Tara eut quand se sentit tout de même légèrement amer, lorsqu'elle vit Maïa rejoindre son amie Julia à la table des Serdaigle. Et oui c'est la vie.

Ce qui lui rappelait la phrase que le choipeau lui avait dit, qui la laissait grandement perplexe.

Elle se donna comme mission d'arriver à la déchiffrer avant la fin de l'année.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle remarqua que Dumbledore avait commencé son habituel discours. Tara n'avait aucune envie de tenter de comprendre ce qu'il raconter, et rêvait déjà d'un lit moelleux et d'un bon sommeil reposant.

Mais elle remarqua qu'elle était bien la seule à ne pas écouter le vieillard parler, car même Dolohov, assis en face d'elle le faisait, en jouant comme toujours avec sa baguette, le regard rivé sur la table des professeurs.

Elle se dit que si même Dolohov y prêtait attention, c'est que le discours du vieux papi devait porter un intérêt, et elle se mit à l'écouter.

« Cette année, il y aura un changement au niveau du corps enseignants, disait-il. Votre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ayant fini à St-Mangouste (le souvenir de cet épisode devait être hilarant car Dolohov se mit à ricaner. Tara le soupçonnais d'être en grande partie responsable de cette histoire), il n'a pas pu reprendre son poste cette année.

Donc l'équipe éducative a cette année décidée de travailler en collaboration avec le ministère de la magie dans cette matière, afin de mieux vous préparer aux difficultés de la guerre. Car dîtes-vous bien qu'une fois sorti de ces murs, c'est Lord Voldemort qui vous attend. Et il ne faut pas le laisser vous trouver, il faut être _prêt_. »

Par Merlin, Dumbledore ne mâchait pas ses mots ! Et son air grave avait réussi à en inquiéter plus d'un.

"C'est pourquoi cette année, reprit-il avec un sourire plus joyeux, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que votre professeur de défense contre les force du mal ne sera autre que … »

Un homme sur la droite se leva au signal de Dumbledore. Un homme que Tara reconnu instantanément, même si elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années.

Grand, mince, musclé. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur son visage, et ses yeux gris balayaient la salle du regard. Ses traits du visage étaient néanmoins plus marqué, plus dur, signe qu'il avait changé, et surement murit, dans les années qui avaient précédées.

Mais il avait gardé cette incroyable beauté désinvolte, qui faisait de lui un homme très appréciait par les femmes, et également son sourire joueur, qui les faisait toutes tombés. Et là, la majorité des filles de la salle était déjà en émois.

'Pincez-moi je rêve', se dit Tara.

« … mon très estimé ami l'auror Sirius Black ! »

Sirius Black, le traître à son sang par excellence, PROFESSEUR ?

Toutes les élèves applaudirent vivement à cette nouvelle, se rappelant du célèbre « Maraudeur » qui avait arpenté ces couloirs avant eux. Toutes ? Non, un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… En effet, l'humeur de la table des Serpentards semblait bien loin de l'euphorie générale.

Les réactions étaient diverses. Certains manifestaient leur mécontentements à grand renfort de cris et d'insultes, d'autres se tenaient la tête entre les mains, se préparant psychologiquement à l'année qu'ils allaient devoir vivre, d'autres encore regardaient les différentes réactions, n'ayant pas compris l'étendue de leur malheur et les rares sang-impur de la maison, les « tares », souriaient timidement. Narcissa se mordait frénétiquement sa lèvre inférieur et Wilkes et Travers le regardaient en proférant des menaces inaudibles. Quant à Regulus, il s'était figé d'horreur et d'effarement et ses jointures qui tenaient la table avaient dangereusement blanchi. Tara le plaignait beaucoup, elle non plus n'aurait pas aimé avoir son frère pour professeur.

Néanmoins, il y avait un des élèves qui n'avait pas réagi face à cette annonce. Antonin Dolohov, jouant toujours la baguette entre les doigts, observaient la table des professeurs. Le seul changement était le rictus sadique que formaient désormais ses lèvres. Flippant.

Et Tara ? Elle avait envie de pleurer. Ou de rire ? Peut-être pleurer de rire alors. Dans tous les cas elle était désespérée. Bien que n'ayant pas étudiée à Poudlard avant, elle connaissait le Black enfant, car leurs familles étaient plus ou moins proche, et déjà gosse, les deux ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se lancer des crasses. En réalité, Sirius Black était le seul garçon avec lequel elle ne se soit jamais battue avec les mains et les poings, il y a longtemps. Autant vous dire que face à lui qui avait 5 ans de plus, elle avait morflée. Mais c'était encore une petite teigne à l'époque, une sauvageonne.

Maintenant Sirius Black était son professeur.

Finalement, les choses avaient bien changé.

Et décidément, _Tara détestait l'Angleterre._

_

* * *

_

Voilà le premier chapitre! Il est plutot long, je ne sais pas si les autres seront pareil. Je vais essayer de poster environ toutes les semaines, ou toutes les deux semaines.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plut! Et je m'excuse pour les fautes si il y en a, mais l'orthographe n'a jamais été mon fort, même si je fais des efforts.

A la prochain, bisous. Lola


	2. Insolent rime avec tranchant

Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir!

Disclaimer: La plupart des perso à J.K.R.

Merci pour ces quelques reviews ;) J'ai bien aimé la vision de **Maki Song **du "dur à l'extérieur, fondant à l'intérieur" :P Merci à **Violettepoete** et **Boumbadaboum**. L'idée du Beta n'est pas mauvaise, mais je vois vraiment pas qui. Bref, je vais y réfléchir :P Enfin mon petit péché mignon, merci pour ton soutien ;)

Bon alors nous voilà pour un deuxième chapitre. Je vous préviens le début de l'année va se passer un peu vite, et il n'y aura pas de trop grandes actions, mais c'est après que ça va être plus drole :P

Enfin premier dérapage Tara/ Sirius. Faut dire que les deux ont un sacré carctère. Bon, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**A demande insolente, réponse tranchante  
**

Plus d'un mois s'était déroulé depuis le début de l'année scolaire à Poudlard.

Le froid avait remplacé les beaux jours, et le brouillard le chant des oiseaux du matin. Les feuilles des arbres se coloraient doucement en couleur automnale, tandis que les répétitions de la chorale pour Halloween résonnaient dans tout le château.

Le Quidditch avait repris. La saison avait commencé par un match Gryffondor-Serdaigle, et c'était sans surprise que les lions d'or l'avaient emporté.

Tara avait assistait au match. Elle aimait bien le Quidditch, même si elle n'y jouait pas. De manière générale, elle n'était pas douée pour les sports et sur un balai, elle était un vrai danger public.

Et même si la victoire des Gryffondor l'avait fait enrager par principe, elle avait été contente de voir Maïa rejouer. Cette dernière était une très bonne gardienne, et avait été capitaine d'une équipe en Irlande avant la mort de ses parents après laquelle elle ne porta plus aucun intérêt pour le sport.

Pourtant elle était vraiment douée, et la revoir souriante sur le terrain avait fait plaisir à Tara. Mais elle ne l'avouerait pas, bien sûr.

Sinon de manière générale, ces premières semaines de cours s'étaient bien déroulée pour Tara. Elle s'était rapidement habituée au rythme de l'école, et s'en était sorti avec de très bonnes notes pour les premiers devoirs.

Elle avait bien sur beaucoup appréhendait avant le premier cours de DCFM, mais celui-ci s'était extrêmement bien déroulé. Le professeur Black se révélait être un professeur très intéressant, du moins plus que M. Binns, le fantôme, et lorsque les confrontations dérapaient entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, il arrivait sans peine à maitriser les situations et était impartial dans les distributions des heures de colle. Mais Tara n'en avait eu aucune depuis le début de l'année, elle était contente.

Avec les Serpentards, cela se passait plutôt bien. Les autres élèves la respectaient, mais ils ne parlaient pas entre eux. Tara passait donc ses journées avec Narcissa, ou Regulus. Dolohov restait avec eux mais ne parlait pas, donc ne dérangeait pas.

Oui, pour l'instant, tout allez bien pour Tara, ou presque.

Ces problèmes venaient principalement des Gryffondor qui, n'ayant pas digéré la dispute dans le train, cherchaient toujours la confrontation. Il y en avait au minimum une tous les deux jours. Et finalement, toute l'école avait pris l'habitude de la nommer « la princesse des glaces », ce que Tara ne _supportait_ vraiment pas.

Une autre chose qui l'énervait grandement étaient le comportement de la majorité des filles de Poudlard. En effet, plus d'un mois s'été écoulé depuis la nomination du professeur Black en tant que professeur, et pourtant à chaque fois que l'on passait dans un couloir, on entendait encore parlait de lui : « il est trop canon », « tu crois qu'il aime ma couleur de cheveux ? », « Il est vraiment trop sexy ce prof pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas 4 ans de plus ! », « oh pitié dîtes moi qu'il n'est pas gai ! ». Ces murmures types revenaient sur la bouche de toutes les filles, et ça commençait à devenir vraiment très agaçant pour Tara. Elle n'imaginait pas comment Black devait se sentir. Un peu plus et elle aurait presque eu pitié de lui.

Mais les garçons non plus n'étaient pas en reste. Même si ils en voulaient un peu au professeur de leur voler la vedette auprès des filles, beaucoup d'entre eux passaient des heures à parler de lui, se rappelant les bonnes vielles blagues des maraudeurs ou les colportant aux plus jeunes.

Les maraudeurs, d'après les informations que Tara avait pu récolter, avait été un groupe de quatre élève qui avait quitté Poudlard 5 années auparavant, mais dont l'école n'oublierai jamais les frasques. En effet, tout le monde racontait comment ils avaient transformé la grande salle en jardin tropicale, la salle commune de Gryffondor en discothèque improvisé, le terrain de Quidditch en ring de boxe, et surtout la table des serpentard qui n'avait pas cessait durant 7 ans de subir leurs blagues de mauvais gout. Et en sept années, jamais des élèves n'avaient accumulé autant de retenus. Ca pour sur, l'école se souviendrait d'eux !

Ce groupe de petit blagueur avait été composé de Remus Lupin, le grand frère de Maïa, qui travaillait dans une librairie au chemin de traverse. Peter Pettigrow, oubliator pour le ministère. James Potter, fils de traître à leur sang, et auror maintenant, tout comme Sirius Black, le dernier membre de leur groupe. Autant dire que de le voir maintenant professeur en avait étonné plus d'un à Poudlard.

Et ils avaient bien marqué leur époque, car 5 ans après, on ne faisait encore que parler d'eux. Ils étaient une sorte de légende pour les élèves, enfin, par pour les serpents bien sur.

Mais si l'on excluait ces quelques désagréments, son premier mois à Poudlard s'était extrêmement bien déroulé. Bien trop pour que ça dure.

Le premier dérapage eut lieu en cours de DCFM, comme il fallait s'y attendre.

Ce cours était commun entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, donc très sujet aux disputes.

Le discours de Dumbledore en début d'année avait poussé les élèves à prendre cette matière très au sérieux, et ils étaient donc très attentifs en cours. Mais malgré cela, ils arrivaient encore à se lancer des insultes, et Sirius n'imaginait pas à quoi allaient pouvoir ressembler les cours lorsque les élèves devront se battre ensemble pour de faux. Il est clair qu'il allait devoir bien appuyer sur la notion de « faux ».

Mais pour l'instant, il était plutôt content de ses cours, même si au début il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'occuper ce poste. Sirius était de ceux qui préféraient se retrouver dans les combats, sur la première ligne aux cotés de James, et quand on lui avait demandé d'être professeur, il avait vivement protesté. Puis Dumbledore avait insisté, lui disant qu'il participerait tout de même à toutes les réunions de l'ordre, et aux plus grandes missions comme MacGonagall, Flitwick, et les autres professeurs membre. Et puis, Sirius était vraiment très bon en DCFM, et Dumbledore avait besoin d'un excellent professeur pour former ses élèves. Sirius avait donc finalement accepté.

Et pour l'instant, il était content de ce choix. Il voyait ses amis toutes les semaines, participait aux réunions de l'ordre du phénix, et enseignait la matière qu'il aimait. Et de la première à la dernière année, les élèves paraissaient satisfaits de ses cours, et même les Serpentards. Il avait malgré tout appréhendait avant de se retrouver devant eux, notamment les septième années, mais finalement, ils n'étaient pas si méchant que cela.

Il est certain que des années auparavant, il aurait été comme les frères Prewett à leur faire des farces et à se battre contre eux à longueur de journée, mais la guerre fait murir, et depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard 5 ans plus tôt, il avait vu et vécu pas mal de chose qui l'avait fait grandir.

Maintenant, il avait presque pitié de ces Serpentard qui deviendront les mangemorts de demain, et il se disait avec regret que dans un an, il se retrouverait peut-être en face de l'un de ses anciens élèves lors d'une attaque, et qu'il devrait se battre contre lui.

Cette idée le répugnait, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait mise dans un coin de sa tête, et ne souhaitait même plus y repenser.

Mais il faut dire que même si il ne l'avait jamais aimé, voir son frère ainsi le rendait malade. Il savait qu'au fond Regulus avait juste toujours voulu seulement plaire aux parents et qu'il n'était pas l'un de ses sorciers fous. Et sa cousine Narcissa encore moins. Certes elle était une sang-pur parfaite, digne jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais Sirius se souvenait encore de sa douceur et de sa tendresse sans limites. Jamais elle n'arriverait à se battre et à tuer.

Dire qu'elle avait épousé Malfoy durant l'été… Rien que d'imaginait Malfoy embrassant sa cousine lui donnait envie de vomir…

Après, il y avait Dolohov. Pour celui-là, aucun doute, son avenir était déjà tout tracé, et apprendre qu'il portait déjà la marque au bras n'aurait même pas étonné Sirius. C'était un mangemort né, et le pire est qu'il était dangereux, et très bon sorcier. Et sachant tout cela, Sirius devait quand même lui apprendre les techniques de défenses principales des aurors. Rhha ça le rendait malade.

Ensuite venait Travers et Wilkes. Pour eux non plus il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Ils étaient, comme leurs parents, tellement pressé de gravir l'échelon social qu'il en aurait vendu père et mère.

C'était également le cas pour Lewis, Crawford, et Hill ainsi que pour Gordon, Amar et Collins, même si ces derniers étaient de sang-mêlé. Les mangemorts avaient quand même besoin de chair à pâté à mettre en première ligne, et cela aurait été dommage pour eux de gâcher du sang-pur.

Et enfin venait Connor. Cette fille était et restait une énigme pour lui.

Il l'avait connu il y a très longtemps, avant qu'il ne quitte sa famille pour habiter chez son frère de cœur, James. Leurs parents étaient « amis », du moins, ils partageaient leur idéaux, et leur égocentrisme. A l'époque, Sirius haïssait la vie chez lui, parce que lui, il ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière que sa famille, et il était puni pour cela.

Ce qu'il détestait le plus chez les sang-pur, au-delà de leur intolérance monstre et de leurs préjugés, c'étaient leur prétention et leur couardise. Car même s'ils proféraient de nombreuses insultes et dictaient des ordres à tout le monde, peu _agissaient_ réellement, et ils laissaient les autres faire à leur place.

C'est pour ça qu'au début, et malgré ce que tout le monde aurait pu penser, il aimait bien quand les Connor venaient leur rendre visite, dans la noble maison des Black. Pas pour l'ainé, Bradley, car celui-ci était l'image du fils parfait pour les parents Black, et ces derniers le traitaient comme tel, tandis que Sirius se faisait maltraité, ce qui avait suscité beaucoup de frustration pour Sirius. Non, il n'aimait pas Bradley, et leur relation n'avait pas évolué avec le temps.

Mais celle qu'il appréciait, c'était bien Rose.

Déjà, parce qu'elle était une très jolie petite fille, avec ses cheveux rouge, et sa petite bouille adorable. Et oui, déjà à cet âge Sirius était sensible au charme des jolies filles.

Mais, il l'aimait bien aussi parce qu'elle le faisait rire. Elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes, et se prenait quand même pour la chef. Elle rendait fou leur elfe de maison Keattur, en lui demandant des dizaines d'ordres à la fois, et passait des heures à débattre avec le vieil oncle Phineas sur l'Angleterre, dont elle ne faisait qu'énumérer les inconvénients, si bien qu'à la fin, Phineas se voyait obligé de se ranger à son avis.

Et puis, au-delà de tout cela, Sirius aimait bien la voir car elle au moins réagissait lorsque Sirius faisait ou disait quelque chose de mal. Elle le frappait, le mordait, le griffait. Ou du moins elle essayait.

Sirius se souvenait encore du jour ou une de leur disputes avec dégénérée, et qu'il en était vraiment venu aux poings. C'était la première fois que Sirius tapait une fille. Mais il faut avouer que même avec 5 ans de moins, elle sa battait bien, et même après les coups qu'elle prenait, elle en redemandait, encore et encore. Une vraie petite teigne à l'époque.

C'est pour ça que la Rose d'aujourd'hui le laissait perplexe. Car elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de leur enfance. Enfin, pour sur on change en grandissant, mais à ce point-là, c'était quand même grave.

Elle n'était pas seulement très hautaine, puante et froide. Non, il y avait plus que ça. Elle était… glaciale. Elle ne souriait pas, ne riait pas, aucune chaleur humaine ne se dégageait d'elle. Elle se contentait de garder la tête haute, et de foudroyer d'un coup d'œil ceux qui avait le malheur de croiser son regard.

Mais une seule chose n'avait pas changé chez elle, et Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher de le remarquer. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

L'adolescence l'avait transformé en une femme, élancée et doté de très jolie forme, et très élégante.

Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux perles des lagons, et ses cheveux flamboyant lui donnaient cet air de fille rebelle, qu'elle n'était malheureusement plus.

Sortant de sa pause nostalgique, il se rendit compte qu'il observait la jeune fille fixement, et qu'elle aussi l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué à en juger par le regard dégouté qu'elle lui lança.

Sirius n'aimait pas ces regards. Ce n'était tellement pas elle ! Pourtant, il fallait bien croire que si. Son frère avait surement dû se charger de son éducation durant ses dernières années.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il apportait tellement d'importance à ce changement de comportement, mais chassa cette question au fond de son esprit, et revint à son cours.

Tara suivait studieusement le cours de DFCM, qui portait aujourd'hui sur le patronus, lorsque le professeur Black s'arrêta de parler pour la regarder. Elle échangea un coup d'œil étonné avec Narcissa, qui elle aussi l'avait remarquée.

Puis il reprit son cours.

Finalement, Regulus avait peut-être raison sur son frère lorsqu'il le qualifié de 'babouin attardé'. Cette comparaison avait d'ailleurs été très appréciée dans la salle commune des serpents, et c'était maintenant ainsi que les verts et argent l'appelaient.

« La formule spero patronum peut paraître facile à utiliser, disait-il, mais si vous n'avez pas un souvenir assez puissant, elle ne marchera pas. Et dites-vous bien que fasse au détraqueur il va vous en falloir un extrêmement puissant. C'est pour ça que je veux que vous commenciez à chercher dans votre esprit un de vos souvenirs les plus heureux, c'est vraiment très important, et ce sera votre devoir pour la semaine prochaine. »

Chacun sortit son agenda afin de noter la dernière information, tandis qu'il écrivait au tableau le titre de la prochaine partie : La forme corporelle du patronus.

Le cours avait beau être particulièrement intéressant, les élèves étaient très fatigués en ce vendredi après-midi, et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester concentré et de suivre le cours.

Certain avaient déjà abandonné, et vaqué donc à d'autres occupations, silencieusement bien sur, pour ne pas que le prof les rappelle à l'ordre.

Parmi eux, deux jumeaux très célèbres de Gryffondor. Reconnaissable entre tous grâce à leur chevelure rousse, les frères Prewett s'ennuyaient à en mourir, et cherchaient une occupation pour l'heure à suivre.

Et quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure rouge à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, les deux frères échangèrent un sourire, sachant qu'ils avaient la même idée pour se sortir de leur ennui...

Quelques instants plus tard, un papier roulé en boule atterrit sur la table que Tara partageait avec Narcissa. Elle s'en empara tout en lançant un regard noir aux jumeaux tandis que Clarisse Michigan au premier rang posait une question au professeur.

Clarisse était une Gryffondor populaire, sûre d'elle, à la jupe ultra courte et maquillait comme une poupée, que Tara trouvait particulièrement pathétique. C'est elle qui avait reformé cette année le SFF qui avait existé quelques années auparavant : Le Sirius Fan Club, composée de quelques dizaines de filles en manque d'affection et complètement gaga devant la beauté de leur prof de DCFM. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était quand même très mignon, mais traître à son sang avant tout pour Tara.

Enfin, Clarisse faisait depuis la rentrée tout pour attirer l'attention de leur charmant professeur en posant questions sur questions, et la plupart du temps inutiles. Mais son taux de participation en classe avait nettement augmenté quand même, et tout le monde en était impressionné. Même la trentenaire vielle fille MacGonagall, leur professeur de métamorphose, l'avait félicité. C'était vraiment rare de la voir s'occuper d'autres choses que de son énorme popotin.

« Mais professeur Black, dit-elle de sa voie faussement mielleuse. Pourquoi doit-on apprendre à nous défendre contre les détraqueurs s'ils sont du côté du ministère de la magie ? »

« C'est une question très intéressante miss Michigan, et je comprends tout à fait que cela vous préoccupe, répondit-il avec un sourire pour l'élève qui battit stupidement des cils (Tara eu une subite envi de vomir). Et bien avant tout je dirais que les détraqueur sont des créatures magiques dangereuse, malgré le fait qu'elle soit au service du ministère, et il est toujours bon de savoir comment ce débarrasser de toutes créatures magiques peu importe leur nature. Ensuite, comme certains d'entre vous l'auront peut être remarqué s'ils lisent les journaux, de plus en plus de témoignages relatent une attaque semblable à celle du détraqueur. Les victimes parlent du froid intense, glacial qui s'empare d'eux, puis du sentiment atroce de désespoir, comme si toute joie les avait quittés. Enfin, ça c'est pour ceux qui s'en sortent. On en a conclu que certains détraqueur devaient se balader dans le pays, et les aurors sont à leur recherche ne vous inquiété pas. Alors imaginez si tous les détraqueur d'Askaban décidé de changer de camp ? C'est une possibilité alors le ministère veut que vous soyez prêt à vous défendre contre eux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Ariane Stanley la farouche lui lancer un regard effrayé, cela ne risque pas d'arriver, le ministère à la situation bien en main. Alors, pour en revenir à la forme corporelle du patronus on peut dire qu'elle…

-J'espère qu'il ne s'imagine pas avoir convaincu quelqu'un » chuchota Narcissa.

Tara acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et entreprit de dérouler la boulette de papier qu'elle avait reçu.

« Dis princesse des glaces, si on te lance un Patronus tu déguerpis comme un détraqueur ? (GP)

-Oui après tout vous êtes tous deux aussi glaciale. (FP)

-Et puis ça nous ferait des vacances. (GP) »

Tara trempa sa plume dans l'encrier pour répondre, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi elle prenait la peine de le faire.

« Et vous croyez que si on cumule vos deux cerveaux on peut espérer arriver à dépasser le niveau intellectuel d'un primate ? Parce que moi j'en doute. (RC) »

Elle lança le papier en pleine tête sur Fabian quand le prof eut le dos tourné. La réponse ne tarda pas.

« Arf oui j'avais oublié combien ta répartie était pourri Connor, encore une fois tu me déçois beaucoup. (FP)

-Non mais Fabian tu oublis que sa majesté est 'sang-pur' et par conséquent tellement parfaite de nature qu'elle ne peut pas faire encore mieux. C'est pour ça que tout est tellement décevant chez elle. (GP)

-Pas faux. Franchement quel cadeau d'être un sang-pur, on est bien mieux en impur. Ça te dit pas d'essayer princesse ? (FP)

Amer, Tara répondit.

« Sans façon merci, je préfère encore me faire bouffer par le calamar géant. En tout cas Prewett numéro 2 c'est bien que tu te souviennes de ma supériorité indéniable. (RC) »

Et les jumeaux répondirent.

« Alors là, n'hésites pas ! Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu allais manquer à quelqu'un. (FP)

-Ça c'est clair ! Je crois pas que ce soit possible ne serait-ce qu'apprécier passer un moment avec toi. Ta Superbe supériorité donne envie de vomir tu vois ? (GP)

-Je suis sûr que même ta mère désespère d'avoir mis au monde quelqu'un comme toi, qui ne le serait pas ? (FP) »

Sa mère, non mais comment osaient-ils parler de sa mère ? Ils ne connaissaient rien de sa vie ! Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer, mais cela ne servit à rien du tout. Tara n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses au monde, mais ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout c'était bien qu'on parle ainsi de sa mère, car celle-ci avait énormément compté pour elle, et même après sa mort, Tara ne cessait de penser à elle. Et elle ne supportait pas qu'on en parle, comme un sujet tabou en quelque sorte.

Avec rage, la jeune fille brula le papier d'un coup de baguette magique, ce qui fit sursauter sa voisine très bruyamment, et toute la classe, professeur compris, se tourna vers elles, au plus grand plaisir des jumeaux Prewett.

« Miss Connor, vous vous ennuyait au point de vouloir mettre le feu à la classe ? Lança ironiquement le professeur Black.

Tara, déjà très énervé par les répliques des jumeaux, le toisa d'un regard qui surpris le professeur et lui répondit sans même vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, tant elle était rageuse.

« Je m'ennuie grandement certes, mais ce n'est pas à la classe que j'aimerai mettre le feu si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, dit-elle insolemment en jetant un regard meurtrier aux frères Prewett, qui le lui rendirent bien.

Oubliant où il se trouvait Fabian lui répondit à travers la salle.

« Vraiment pas, peut-être pourrais-tu être plus explicite ?

-T'as besoin d'un dessin ou tu préfères une simulation, lui dit-elle, la baguette entre les doigts.

-Ils ont fait quoi encore ? demanda Regulus en soupirant.

-On s'en fou, renchérit Wilkes, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour faire chier nos amis les Gryffons.

-La réciproque est également vrai monsieur le vil serpent, répliqua un ami des Prewett, Nils Varon.

-Oui, sauf qu'entre le vil intelligent et le courageux stupide pas besoin d'être sorcier pour savoir qui l'emporte Varon, renchérit Tara.

Les deux camps de protagoniste, en uniforme vert d'un coté, et rouge de l'autre, en étaient à se foudroyer du regard lorsque le professeur Black reprit les choses en main. Mais, alors que plusieurs personnes avaient participé à cette 'conversation inappropriée' en cours de DCFM, il ne s'en prit bizarrement qu'à Tara.

« Et bien miss Connor quand vous aurez fini de vous croire au trois balais une bierreaubeurre à la main à nourrir des conversations inutiles vous me le direz que je puisse reprendre mon cours. »

La jeune fille planta un regard étonné dans celui de son professeur, se demandant s'il était sérieux. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle dans l'histoire ! Avait-il au moins fait attention à ce qui c'était dit ? Parce que aux yeux de Tara cette échange était loin d'être une conversation amicale des Trois balais. « Non mais quel prof stupide, je vous jure » pensa-t-elle.

Voyant qu'apparemment il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter du tout, la jeune fille, au lieu de se calmer comme elle l'aurait du, s'énerva. Ce n'était pas un sale traître à son sang qui allait la rabaisser comme ça, professeur ou pas. Et hors de question qu'elle laisse à ses Gryffons de malheur une occasion de se foutre d'elle.

Elle dégagea d'un coup d'épaule la main de Narcissa qui, voyant bien que la jeune fille fulminait, avait tenté de la calmer d'une pression rassurante, et, retenant un 'babouin attardé' qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres, déclara de sa voix la plus hautaine et méprisante possible :

« Et quand vous vous aurez compris que les ¾ de cette classe ont qu'une envie c'est d'être en week-end, et qu'ils s'en contre-fichent comme de l'an 800 de votre cours, peut-être pourriez-vous arrêter d'imaginer parler à des incultes, alors qu'au fond ce que vous racontez n'a aucun sens et que tout le monde dans cette classe l'a compris sauf vous ? Et même les Gryffondor, c'est bien la preuve de la stupidité de ce que vous avancez. Alors si vous l'ignoriez laissez-moi-vous apprendre une chose : le ministère ne contrôle strictement rien. Et si vous êtes là pour faire de la pub, vous pouvez aller prêcher ailleurs. »

Bon d'accord, elle y était allée fort, et avait même menti. Elle aimait bien les cours de DFCM, car Sirius était intéressant. Mais il est vrai, c'était même un fait avéré, que le ministère de la magie ne contrôlez plus rien. C'est bien pour ça que Dumbledore avait du créer l'Ordre du Phénix, la seule organisation causant du tord aux mangemorts. Ce vieux sorcier était peu être fou, il faisait néanmoins preuve d'une grande clairvoyance (contrairement à la majorité des sang-purs que Tara côtoyait), et savait que pour faire reculez les attaques du seigneur noir, il fallait être prêt à faire des sacrifices, et à se battre. Car contre les armes, on ne peut répondre que par les armes.

Un grand silence pesa sur la salle de classe après l'intervention de Tara, mais qui fut bientôt brisé par les réactions de chacun. Côté Gryffondor, les élèves prenaient des airs scandalisés. Clarisse Michigan mima une expression outrée avec son sbire de poupée Barbie qui lui servait de voisine et Ariane Stanley se mordit la lèvre, ayant peur à l'avance de se qui allait suivre. Une vraie chiffe molle celle-là, on se demande ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor.

Chez les Serpentards, on s'éclaffa et ricana plus ou moins bruyamment, sauf dans le cas de Regulus et Dolohov, qui se permirent un simple rictus, et Narcissa, qui semblait implorer silencieusement du regard son cousin de ne pas prendre en compte la réplique de la jeune Connor et de continuer son cours afin que tout le monde oublie ce débordement. Mais le professeur Black ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

Sirius, d'abord choqué qu'elle lui parle ainsi, se surprit à penser que finalement elle n'avait pas si changé que ça la petite teigne des Connor. Puis, les mots qu'elles avaient utilisés prirent peu à peu un sens dans l'esprit de Sirius qui, régissant au quart de tour comme à son habitude, s'énerva. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de lancer une de ses piques bien senti, et de répondre ainsi à la tirade de la femme fille. Mais il se rendit compte que cette attitude n'était pas celle d'un homme de son age, et encore moins d'un professeur. Il se pinça donc l'arrête du nez, un de ses tics dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, et se mit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de répondre à cette adolescente insolente, et de l'énerver le plus possible subtilement. Et pour ce faire, il décida de prendre exemple sur son ami le lycanthrope Rémus Lupin, qui énervé arrivé à garder un ton calme et froid, qui m'était soit extrêmement mal à l'aise ceux qui l'entendaient ou extrêmement en colère, et leur faisait perdre leurs moyens. C'est en imitant ce ton qu'il répondit à la jeune fille.

« Vous prétendez savoir beaucoup de choses pour une fillette de 17 ans, et même si je pense savoir d'où vous tenez ces idées (« ah tiens, se dit Tara, mon père est encore de la partie »), sachez que celles-ci sont totalement erronées. Il serait certes stupide de dire que le monde magique ne connait aucun désagréments ces temps ci, mais il est bien pessimiste, de votre part de condamné le ministère. Ou optimisme, après tout, chacun ces idées mademoiselle. Tout ça pour dire que je vous trouve bien prompte à juger des choses dont vous ne comprenez même pas le sens. Débarrassez vous de vos utopies et essayer de regarder la réalité autrement que comme on vous l'a apprit, et vous verrez que ce sont plutôt le genre de discours comme vous venez de le prononcer que l'on qualifie de 'stupidité'. Maintenant Miss pour en revenir au cours si vous vous ennuyait ici ce n'est pas mon problème. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas et que vous ne vous sentez absolument pas concerné par ce que je 'prêche' je ne compte pas faire l'effort de vous gardez ici. Alors veuillez sortir maintenant.

Comme Sirius l'avait imaginé, la jeune fille s'énerva. Intérieurement certes, mais tellement fort que personne ne pus ne pas le remarqué. Son teint rougit fortement, jurant avec ses cheveux, ses mains serrèrent sa baguette, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de fureur. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais retrouva tout de suite un air neutre. De un, ça ne faisait pas crédible et de deux, il n'avait même pas compris pourquoi la voir s'énerver l'avait attendri. Ce n'était qu'une petite sang-pur ignorante et une futur mangemort après tout.

-Parfait, dit elle avec rage en rassemblant ses affaires, et en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

-Oh et j'oubliais mademoiselle, rajouta-il lorsqu'elle passait la porte. Comme j'aurais le plaisir de vous voir tout les soirs de la semaine prochaine en retenue, profitez bien de votre week-end ! »

« Quel con ! » hurla-t-elle intérieurement alors qu'elle entendait encore les ricanements des Gryffondors à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Après avoir déposé ses affaires, elle entreprit de terminer un devoir de Métamorphose pour se calmer. Puis, voyant qu'elle avait encore une demi-heure à tuer, elle décida de flâner dans les couloirs en attendant Regulus et Narcissa.

Mauvaise idée, car elle eut tout le loisir de repenser à son emportement en cours de défense. Un tel comportement n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle qui d'ordinaire arrivait à rester calme et froide face à toutes situations, elle s'était vraiment emportait. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle arrive à entendre des choses sur sa mère, sinon son frère allait finir par entendre parler de ses débordements, et là, ça allait chauffer 5 minutes pour elle. D'autant plus que le regard que Dolohov lui lança avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle ne la laissait pas sereine. Tara était persuadé que si Bradley devait apprendre de quelqu'un ses mauvais comportements, se serait bien de Dolohov. Il était copain comme cochon ces deux là.

Tout comme les deux Prewett. Ceux là, c'était vraiment des abrutis de première ! Ils ne paieraient rien pour attendre, surtout qu'à cause d'eux elle s'était énervé et avait… légèrement dépasser les bornes. Enfin, elle n'aurait jamais osé répondre ainsi à un professeur à cause d'une dispute avec les Gryffons.

Non, en fait, tout ça c'était de la faute de Black après tout. Le discours qu'il avait prononcé l'avait mise juste… hors d'elle, et elle en tremblait encore de rage. Heureusement qu'elle été vite sorti de la pièce car elle aurait pu faire un massacre. C'était juste à cause de lui qu'elle s'était énervée ainsi. Quel petit bouffon, traître, suffisant, prétentieux, cynique, arrogant, … Rhàà ! Il lui donnait envie de hurler.

Alors comme ça il l'a prenait pour une fillette stupide ? Non mais de quel droit osait-il la juger ainsi ? « Peut-être de la manière que toi tu te permets de le juger…, » lui souffla une petite voix sournoise à son oreille. « Toi, tais-toi », la coupa-t-elle.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours la sortit de ses réflexions, et c'est avec un soupire qu'elle retourna à sa salle commune, tout de même bien décidé à profiter de son week-end.

Et surtout, elle devait se préparer psychologiquement à la semaine qui allait suivre.

Oui, Rose Tara Connor détestait toujours autant l'Angleterre.

* * *

Voilà, et oui déjà la fin, mais la suite est en cours d'écriture ;)

N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plut ou non :)

Bisous, Lima.


End file.
